


sway

by yosgay



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Secret Santa, our boys deserve a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosgay/pseuds/yosgay
Summary: Zagreus closes any distance, threading his fingers through Than’s. His other hand slides against his waist, petal-soft, to rest at the exposed skin above his hip. Thanatos has no mortal blood to blush, but the way his lip goes between his teeth, that aura of his glowing a soft elysian-green—well. If Zagreus were anyone else, he’d be long gone.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	sway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alsahm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsahm/gifts).



> this is a [secret santa](https://twitter.com/hashtag/ASSHolidayExchange?src=hashtag_click) gift!!!!!! asa i hope you like it, ily, and happy holidays <333333

“There,” says Zagreus, planting his hands on his hips and taking in all his handiwork.

The last candle is lit. There’s dozens of them, licks of light to dance on every surface. His room glows a pale orange, soft shadows playing on the walls and ceiling. Flowers weave their way around the base of them, lilacs and thistle from his mother’s garden. There’s the laurels, too—rich reds and sparkling golds strung up and hung from every corner to glint like Charon's opal. 

The effect is as etheric as hell has ever been. It’s what would happen if you merged the realm of Master Chaos and all of Mount Olympus—and Zagreus knows he owes the house contractor _big_. Speaking of favors, his second request should be coming into play right about— 

“Zagreus?”

He whirls around, his own crown shedding leaves like autumn on the surface.

Zag spreads his arms, wide and proud. 

“Hey, Than.”

Thanatos crosses the threshold with no uncertainty, only curiosity. His weight leans slightly on his scythe, not yet making to put it down and stay a while. He’s not hovering, though. And there’s no green haze to worry him, either. 

Zagreus strides forward, springing up on his toes to peck his lips. “Have you got a few, Than? Got something nice for you, here.”

His eyes flick down, him hesitating. “I’m on the clock, sorry to say.” The words are worn and threadbare from use. His cheeks are more gaunt than usual. Their kind, it’s not like they’re capable of true exhaustion; but if they were, that’s what Than would be.

Zagreus’s smile is kind, but firm. “You’re always on the clock. The mortals can live a little longer, can’t they?”

He looks around, reservedly wondrous, his ashen skin warmed to bronze by the candlelight. “When did you—this is… Zag, you’ll burn the whole place down.”

Zagreus throws his head back to laugh, deep and ringing. He picks one foot up to inspect the flames licking at his soles. “If it hasn’t all gone up by now, I think we’re safe.”

Thanatos chuckles, soft and fond. Still, he’s not one to waste time. (Zagreus counts himself lucky he’s still here, after all.) It’s pointed, but not unkind, when he asks, “What’s this all about, Zag?”

And that’s his cue. Zagreus claps twice quickly, loud enough to echo through the room and down the halls.

Music streams through ornate curtains draping the doorway. The lyre’s tune is sweet and resonant, Orpheus’s voice high and clear. 

Than blink-blinks. His mouth hangs open like a gupp. 

“What. I—What did you—”

“I wanted to try something, if you don’t mind.”

Zagreus closes any distance, threading his fingers through Than’s. His other hand slides against his waist, petal-soft, to rest at the exposed skin above his hip. Thanatos has no mortal blood to blush, but the way his lip goes between his teeth, that aura of his glowing a soft elysian-green—well. If Zagreus were anyone else, he’d be long gone.

The music floods around them, rising like Poseidon’s ocean up to Selene’s moon. It’s the opposite, he finds, when Than’s brain catches up to Zag’s plans; his smile is a slow and creeping thing, spreading like surface sunlight until his whole face is bright with it. 

The chorus swells, and they begin to sway.

Than’s staring at Zagreus, his hard-cut eyes lined with affection.

“We’re dancing,” he says, voice thick.

Zagerus beams at him.

“We’re dancing,” he echoes, laughter in his words.

Thanatos rests his hand on the small of Zag’s back. The longer they go, the more fluid it becomes; they move like one being, the slow pluck of the distant lyre slowing to ripples in a current. It carries them as Zagreus rests his head against Than’s chest, soaking in his warmth, his aura. 

It’s cooled and dim now, the urge to flight no longer trembling in his limbs. In the light of a dozen candles, they’re both glowing for a very different reason—because Than’s not going anywhere, and neither is Zagreus.

Zag breathes out heavily against his chest and presses closer.

They’re apart too often. Their worlds are both so violent; they’re somber and painful and littered with so much death. They deserve some time like this, don’t they? Thanatos rests his chin in Zagreus’s hair, and sighs in deep relief. They move together for a long while. And for now, there’s nothing but peace in the Underworld.

**Author's Note:**

> before you ask, yes patroclus and achilles taught him how to dance. yes they're dancing right now


End file.
